What You Need
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: "You can feel it too, can't you?" Chloe takes a quick pause. "This tension, between us. You've thought about kissing me, I've seen you looking at my lips."


_Does he touch you here like this?_  
 _Let me take the friction from your lips._  
 _And I'ma love you girl, the way you need._  
 _And I'ma give you girl, what you feel._

The time is 4:45pm on a Tuesday. Usually Beca would be working late, and wouldn't join the rest of the Bella's until much later after. But Luke was feeling quite off today after splitting up with his partner, that he decided to close up early. It wasn't like there was much for Beca to do anyway, she had already cleaned up around the building, stacked every CD and record she could find, and even pre-recorded a set of mixes for the week, just because.

Luke has never really allowed Beca to leave early, so she was very much taken by surprised when he convinced her to. She didn't say no obviously, or even try to stop him, so she took the opportunity.

Beca tried to call Jesse, to see if he wanted to do something together, or go out. But of course, he didn't answer. Even after the sixth call.

Beca doesn't even know why she bothers anymore. Sometimes it feels like Beca is in this by herself. Or worse. Sometime it feels like Jesse is cheating on her. It just feels that way. It feels weird. It feels like they've broken up a long time ago - Jesse failing to actually tell her that he's moved on, and or seeing other people, almost like he was greedy in that way.

It just seems unusual for Beca. It's not like how it used to be. She thinks it's strange that they don't hold hands or kiss in public anymore - or in general - or how he'd talk more to other women, or how quickly and easily his mood changes when he's around a certain blonde.

But Beca quickly clears her thoughts away, because she knows she's certainly not perfect either, as she's had thoughts about other people also. Well, just _one_ person in particular. Still, she's not exactly sure where she stands with Jesse at this present moment.

So, as Beca now walks through the hall instead, something seems to startle the small brunette. Usually walking down the hall in the Bella house this time of day, would be quiet. Or somewhat quiet, so she thought.

Her eyebrows raise to the top of her head, as she can hear beats of music coming from her room - She knew Fat Amy wasn't going to be in for the night, as she messaged her earlier, and the rest of the Bella's knew _never_ to go into their room at their own risk, so the thought of someone being in there, baffled her.

She carefully walks up closer to the frame, and places her ear besides the door, to see if she could hear anything else from her intruder. But all that fills her ears was music playing, therefore the uninvited guest had been on her laptop also, which was really starting to make her blood boil.

Beca then decides to open the door widely with a huff, ready for a stern lecture with who ever is inside. She walks firmly into the room with her eyebrows in a furrow, along with a harsh stare she _knows_ she wears so well. The brunette walks further into her room with her head up high, her knuckles clenched. But once her eyes search, and spy a sitting red head on the floor, facing herself in her full length mirror, she stops sudden in her way.

"Chloe?" She says the red heads name.

"Hey there, Becs!" Chloe says happily as she looks at the brunette's face through the mirror in front of her.

Beca just stares at Chloe on the floor, sat cross legged in her super short-shorts, making her legs look quite proudly and confidently on display. Beca feels a sudden relief, knowing it was only Chloe, instead of someone else, anyone else. She guesses Chloe was an exception, the _only_ exception, in her case.

It was no lie that the brunette was completely smitten for the woman. She didn't know why exactly, she just felt struck by her. By her soft, kind, cheerful nature. Her beauty, her eyes. Her skin, how she'd always smell like honey and milk. The way she hugged Beca, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle, or around her neck sometimes. The way she'd throw her head back while she laughs. The way her lips curve almost ear to ear while she smiles just by looking at you. The way she gets excited, and her eyes light up, leaving you to feel a heavy beating inside your chest, making you feel warm, and happy, and pleased that you could actually make her interested in something you've said or done.

Beca thinks that she could easily fall for her. Beca thinks that she already has, a long time ago, but can't admit it herself. Beca is, or has been, whatever, dating Jesse, for almost a year now. Beca just wishes Jesse could make her feel the same way Chloe does. But she knows it's different. She knows the situation is different, that Jesse is different, and she truly wouldn't change him if she could. Maybe. Jesse does, or did, make Beca laugh, and she used to like when he touched her, but she doesn't get nervous anymore. She doesn't feel that pacing in her chest whilst she stares into his eyes. She doesn't feel tingling, or light weight, or colours beaming through her body while they used to kiss, or make love. Not that she actually remembers those moments - Jesse hasn't physically touched her in so long.

As these thoughts flicker through the brunette's brain, she was also curious as to why the red head was here. She closes the door gently behind her, until she hears it shut.

"Um, hey." Beca finally gets out. "What are you doing here? And is that- Is that my eyeliner?" Beca says as her eyes lift from Chloe's body, to gaze at the black pencil in between the older girls fingers.

"Yeah!" Chloe's eyes light up. "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to try winged eyeliner and well, you're the eyeliner girl." Chloe replies with a soft giggle, as she goes back to pinching her skin, adding more blackness to the top of her eyelashes.

Beca lets out a giggle at the red head before she could respond, also resulting in calming her anger. Of course she didn't mind Chloe using her things.

"Oh. Yeah, well." She shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, you're doing it wrong, Chlo. Let me show you."

The brunette drops her bag onto her bed, before joining Chloe, and sits herself down opposite the girl on the floor. Chloe turns her body away from the mirror, and now faces towards Beca. She smiles her signature, warm smile as Beca takes the eyeliner pencil from her hands. Her skin brushes against the red heads for a moment between the exchange, and Beca can't help but stare at Chloe's now parted lips.

Beca wonders how long she's been staring helplessly at the other girls lips, until she flickers her eyes a few times, settling her thoughts and heart beat back to a normal, steady speed.

Before Beca could do anymore, she now stares at Chloe's eyes. She sees that Chloe had done on top of one eye and messingly in the corner, just without the wing, making the blue in her eyes even bolder. She loses herself for a moment as the red heads blue orbs catch a part of Beca, making her lose sense of everything she is and has. Beca felt like she could easily stare into her orbs for all her days, if Chloe would let her.

"I, um. Yeah, you've nearly got it. You've just gotta..." Beca finally speaks again as she lightly lifts the side of skin besides Chloe's eye, re-going over what she had done, making it look even, and then drawing her wing. She lines it up perfectly, and does it all so effortlessly so.

Beca moves her hand away from the red head's skin, though she didn't want to. She wanted to keep touching her, even if it was light, even if it was little, she just wanted to touch her.

Chloe turns her head once Beca moves her hand away, and looks at herself in the mirror. "Beca! That looks amazing. You're so good at this." The red head says cheerfully, as she tilts her head in the reflection, admiring the artwork of the smaller brunette.

Beca's lips lightly curve at the red head's reaction. She was sure she was blushing. She's never seen someone so excited and content about her eyeliner work like that before. But yet again, Chloe wasn't just _someone._ And that brought a warmth feeling inside of Beca, knowing that she could easily make the girl feel and look gleeful, and also satisfied with her.

"Thank you." The brunette genuinely smiles. "Do you, um, want me to do the other eye aswell?" Beca asks, hopeful she'd say yes.

"I'd love for you to." Chloe replies as she sits back to face Beca, closing her eyelids patiently, and straightening her back into place.

Beca gets herself comfortable too, moving her legs and positioning herself cross legged in front of the red head. Before she starts work on the other eye, she can't help but stare at Chloe's face again. Her features have always caught Beca's attention, her eyes would always stay glued on how perfect, and flawless, her natural being is. To the shape and curve of her lips, to her eyebrows, to her perfect, nose sticking out in place. How crimson her cheeks are, or would turn, or to the length of each eyelash that would flicker between every careful blink she'd take. Even her little forehead scar would steal Beca's attention helplessly, because even a flaw, even a scar, Beca thought, Chloe could make them look perfect.

The outline of Chloe's lips start to curl, and that's when Beca realizes that she hadn't moved. That Chloe was waiting for her to do her winged eyeliner, still sitting perfectly in place, like not a single second had passed by.

Beca clears away a cough before she moves. She changes position again, and sits on her knees so she can get a better angle for herself, tilting herself upwards. She lightly tightens the skin just under Chloe's eyebrow, and begins to draw the eyeliner on the top line of lashes. Once she's done completely on the top, she draws out the wing, not too long, yet not too short, she easily meets it up without a flaw, and carefully fills in it.

Once she had finished, Beca drops her hand, which softly brushes against Chloe's lips by accident, causing them to part, also leaving a ghostly kiss to meet her skin. It startles Beca for the time being, as she wonders if Chloe's lips always feel this soft, and if they would feel even softer against her own lips. How they would feel if she'd softly brush and trail her lips, kissing all over her body, softly nibbling in places that make her weak in the knees. Using her tongue to lick, and rub over lumps that could make her moan, and how easily it could all make her wet.

But the brunette quickly shakes her head at the thoughts, knowing she shouldn't be thinking about those at this present moment, and backs away to sit herself back down, resting on her bent knees. She tilts her face while she stares at the eyeliner, and is very pleased with herself, once she sees that they perfectly match up with one another.

"You can open your eyes now, Chlo."

Chloe flutters her eyes open, and stares into Beca's deep blue orbs in front of her first. She searches for something in them, a question, an answer - she's not quite sure what, but it still results in a beating in her chest beginning to rise, and also the same for Beca.

The red head licks her lips apart before she turns, and looks herself in the mirror again. Her eyes widen while she moves and tilts her head, looking at each wing on her eyes. "This is seriously amazing, how did you learn to do that?" Chloe asks as her eyesbrows furrow together, still looking at her own eyes in the mirror.

Beca's mouth starts to widen on her face. "I just- A lot of practice, I suppose." She gives out a light laugh after her sentence.

The red head returns the smile, as she faces back to Beca. "Does the eyeliner make my eyes look pretty?"

Beca gives her a look, quickly scanning her facial features once again, starting with her lips, leaving her eyes till last before speaking. "Your eyes always- I mean yeah. Yeah, it does."

"Why thanks, beautiful." Chloe says gleeful as she leans in closer to the now very flushed brunette, placing her lips onto the side of her cheek, and leaving her a small kiss before leaning back away.

Beca wasn't sure what left her feeling flustered exactly - Chloe calling her beautiful, or the softness of the red heads lips again, this time on her cheek, or both. But she knew she couldn't help that feeling which was also starting to surround the blood pumping through her entire body.

Beca also couldn't help but to stare into Chloe's eyes, a smirk starting to appear by the red head each second longer that the brunette looks at her - Chloe admiring the real piece of art work in front of her eyes. The red head slowly leans back in, enclosing the small space between the two, until her mouth reaches the pale girls ear.

"This is my favorite song." Chloe then speaks, catching Beca completely off guard with her thoughts.

"Oh." Is all Beca manages to reply. She listens carefully to the beat surrounding the room now, and wonders how or where Chloe knows this song from. It was a track by The Weeknd, she didn't think this would be Chloe's type of sound, therefore leaving her surprised.

 _And I'ma love you girl, the way you need._  
 _Ain't no one gon' stop us._

"Yeah." Chloe lets out a deep sigh then. "I guess you can say, this is my _other_ lady jam." She winks at the girl sitting opposite her.

"That's... Cool." Beca gets out after swallowing the saliva that was building up inside her mouth.

"How do you know this son-" Beca then begins to curiously ask. But before she could finish her sentence, Chloe's fingers reach for her lips to keep her from speaking.

"Shh." Chloe softly whispers, dragging her index finger downwards on Beca's own soft, parted lips.

Beca didn't know what was happening, but she notices a sudden change in Chloe, like she hasn't seen this side of her before. A braver Chloe, a more confident Chloe, if that was even possible. She looked like a wild lioness, about to pounce on her prey in a matter of seconds without a second thought in mind.

And Beca liked it. A lot.

As Beca keeps herself quiet, she watches as Chloe quickly stands up from the floor, and walks over to the brunette's laptop, sat placed on her crowded, and messy desk. She uses her finger to press on the repeat button, before sitting back down on the floor again, still facing Beca.

Chloe then gets on her hands and knees, her ass sticking up in the air as her back curves - Not that Beca was mindlessly staring or observing, of course. Her face comes close in contact with the brunette's, and she can see how even more blushed Beca's face was turning.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe suddenly whispers, keeping her voice low, but enough for the brunette to hear and hopefully respond.

"You can." Beca says back silently, slightly worried Chloe would sense the nerves rising up inside her the more she moves in closer.

Chloe bites and pulls at her lip, tugging it into her mouth, as her fingers reach for a piece of fallen hair in Beca's face, tucking it away back behind her ear, so she can stare into those deep blues without distraction.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Chloe takes a quick pause. "This tension, between us. You've thought about kissing me, I've seen you looking at my lips." She then says confidently, holding her gaze strongly with Beca's.

The brunette didn't know how to react, or respond to the red head. She moves her eyes away quickly from hers, almost embarrassed by how silent she suddenly was. She flickers her eyes, trying to look at something else, anything else, but Chloe's necklace catches her eyes as it swiftly moves side by side on her chest, almost right above her peeking breasts in her shirt. She knows she should look somewhere else now, but she can't. She can't keep focus on anything but the necklace, and the flesh of skin teasing her eyes.

She then gets out of the trail of thought, as Chloe's hand reaches, and cups her face, forcing her to look into her orbs of soft blue instead. The pads of her thumb lightly moves against her cheek, and Beca was sure her face was now even more of a burning red from her touch.

"But Jesse hasn't kissed me in so long. I-I can't even remember the last time we've made love." Beca only manages to reply, feeling absolutely embarrassed and horrified with her choice of wording, and how fast they came out. She wanted to hide. She wanted to slap herself in the face. Anything to take back her word vomit.

And _of course_ Beca felt the tension between them. Of course she wanted to fucking kiss her.

Chloe only shyly smiles, still having a hold on the brunette's face. "Well, it definitely sounds like you shouldn't be with him then." She says with a smirk in her tone, followed by a wink.

 _Does he touch you here like this?_

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Chloe then asks, as her hand leaves Beca's face then, her fingers lightly trailing down her chin, gently down her throat, between the valley of her breasts, past her abdomen, and finally, down to her tense thighs. Her fingertips were exactly light as a feather through clothing, but managed for the brunette's skin to stand prickled with goosebumps.

Beca thought about it for a moment again. What it would _actually_ be like to kiss Chloe. How different it would be, how strange. But also how fascinated she is with the thought of doing so. Yes, she desperately wanted to kiss her. _Craved_ to kiss her, that she was almost aching at the idea and thought of it.

But then her thoughts are filled with Jesse. And how only he gives Beca quick pecks. It has been almost too long since Jesse had actually kissed her, that Beca does in fact miss the contact, and missed being touched, and kissed, and loved.

Chloe's hand stays rested on the pale girls thigh, leaving her heart to beat uncontrollably at her contact. She liked that the red head was touching her, and even though it _may_ be a bit wrong, as she wasn't sure what her and her relationship was Jesse was anymore, she did want to feel more of it, more of _Chloe_.

"You've thought about it tonight, haven't you? Kissing me. Tasting my lips on yours." Chloe then repeats, her eyes tense, never leaving Beca's.

It almost scares Beca how true Chloe's words were, how she knew. Was she was being too obvious? Could she read her like a book?

"Yes." The brunette finally breaths out. "Yes, yes I have."

The red head crawls closer to Beca and rests herself on her knees, the almost same position as her. The brunette attempts to calm her breathing, but she knows it's no use. Especially as Chloe's hands move to her waist, her fingers moving her shirt upwards to expose skin. Her fingers caress the softness, and the brunette seems to enjoy her soft, light touches, that her eyes begin to close.

"But you haven't made out with a girl before?" The red head speaks sadly, still moving her fingers on the girls waist.

"I have not." The brunette replies, opening her eyes.

"Do you ever regret that?"

"I do. A lot." Beca replies, an eager in her voice, hoping to get what she wants.

 _And I'ma give you girl, what you feel._

Chloe bites her lip into her mouth again, before she moves her hands away from Beca's waist. "Lean back."

"W-what?" The brunette responds.

"Lay on your back. I promise it'll be worth it." The red head says in a seductive tone, sounding like pure bliss to the small brunette's ears.

And she does lay on her back, without second question or thought, because she trusts Chloe. Her head rests onto the floor as she stretches her legs out beneath her. And without warning, Chloe crawls on top of the small girl, resting on her legs.

"Chlo-" Beca then goes flustered as the red head sits on top of her, almost straddling her, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Beca." Chloe says as she then leans down towards her face, her mouth meeting her earlobe for the second time.

"Y-yeah?" Beca responds nervously.

"Do you want _me_ to kiss you? I could touch you, tease you, please you. I could easily give you what you need, Beca." She questions her with a sound of lust in her voice, her lips almost lightly kissing the shell of her ear.

Beca could feel the hair rising up on her arms as she attempts to take in her words, to what was actually happening, and what was about to happen.

"I do." The brunette confesses then, feeling the same desire as what Chloe has.

Chloe smiles widely, her teeth showing, her eyes turning wide and pierce as she feels in control now. Knowing she can give Beca what she wants, as well as herself.

Chloe's hands wonder further, allowing the brunette's shirt to rise more upwards. As she exposes more of Beca's skin, the red head lowers herself so her lips can meet the newly exposed flesh. She lightly places her lips onto the brunette's skin, and kisses her softly, delicately, moving her lips along her body.

It's not until Beca's shirt is up over her bra that Chloe replaces her lips with her hands, roaming and exploring every inch of the smaller girls body.

 _I got you on the floor, doing things you'd never thought you'd do._

She stares into the brunette's eyes then, before they could close shut. "You like that?" She asks her, still moving her hands, exploring her all over.

"Yes." Beca gives out, almost a moan.

"That's exactly what I want to hear, babe." Chloe then says with a smile, as her hands move to cup the girls breasts. She rubs her fingers over her stiffen nipples through the material, and sees the brunette's mouth start to widen as she rubs harder, then squeezes with her hands.

Beca lets out a soft, and almost quiet moan through her teeth, that the red head can't help but giggle at then, as she removes her hands away from her. But Beca quickly opens her eyes to stare at her, while her hands reach out, to touch the red heads own breasts.

"Nope." Chloe says as she takes control of the brunette's hands close to her chest, and pins them above her head on the floor instead. "No touching for you. Only I can do that. This is all for you." She winks teasingly.

The brunette's chest begins to rise up and down, feeling like fireworks were being set off in the pit of her stomach. She nods her head at Chloe, allowing for her to continue. "Fine, then." She replies back, secretly loving it.

Chloe smiles as she arches her back, and leans down to almost meet Beca's lips. But she teasingly passes over them on purpose, never really meeting them. Instead, the red head's lips move to Beca's breasts, softly kissing the exposed skin seeking out of her bra. She moves her lips soft and light, trailing her mouth as she kisses in new places, and over skin that she's missed while she moves from one breast to the other.

"Chloe." Beca softly says her name in pleasure.

Chloe looks up from kissing the girls skin. "Mmm?"

But before the brunette could speak again, Chloe goes back down as she gives her cleavage one final kiss, then moving her mouth to the girls neck, using her tongue to lick upwards, and reaching her jawline.

"Oh, dude." Beca lightly moans out, her eyes shutting back closed.

Chloe lets go of Beca's hands, but they both stay rested in place above her head.

"I'm a women, actually." The red head states as her other hand reaches the other side of Beca's neck, holding her in place, while she starts to kiss deeply into the brunette's neck. She uses her mouth to cause much of a reaction out of Beca as possible, while she continues to kiss her skin, pulling at it with her teeth when she knew she was in the right places. Once she knows the brunette was liking her actions - hearing a slight moan in result - she then uses her slick mouth to move against the skin on her neck harder, tugging, sucking enough to know she'd leave a mark.

"Chlo, oh fuck."

Chloe just giggles, pleased at Beca's reaction, before moving away from her neck, so she can directly look at her face, into her eyes. She could see the small girls pupils were extremely dilated, and that she couldn't move her eyes away from hers. She was glad, more than glad, _delighted_ , that she could make Beca moan, and feel, and look like this, all because of her.

"More?" The red head teases again.

"Yes." Beca replies to her. "Please. More."

 _And I'ma love you girl,_  
 _The way you need._  
 _Ain't no one gon' stop us, ain't no one gon' stop us._

And that's all it took for the red head to be pulling the brunette's shirt completely over her head, leaving Beca only covered in her bra from the bottom up. Chloe moves her hands fast as she finds the button of Beca's jeans. She quickly undoes them, unzipping them almost instantly, as she moves them down the girls legs, then throwing them away across the room.

Chloe hovers over Beca once her jeans are off, their bodies almost touching. The red head's lips sneak down closer to the brunette's, careful not to touch just quite yet. She teases her again, breathing heavily onto the girls lips, hoping to leave her body in a shiver.

" _He's what you want, he's what you want._ " Chloe then sings along to the track closer to her face. The brunette was fascinated by the way Chloe was moving, and how close their faces and bodies were from each other. She really wanted to feel Chloe on her lips, but she also wanted more of the teasing, as that was making her feel aroused as well.

" _I'm what you need._ " The red head continues as she lowers her face, and lightly licks the brunette's top lip, leaving her to want more. The instant she felt Chloe's tongue on her lip, she felt _that_ feeling. That feeling you get when you finally see your food coming in a restaurant. That feeling you get on your 10th birthday, and your parents have bought you have puppy you've always wanted. That feeling of butterflies, roaming and flying wide around in your stomach. That feeling of warmth, happiness. That feeling, of having an almost first kiss, with the one you... Love.

Beca's lips were puckered and were ready for a kiss, which of course left her disappointed when that didn't happen. She felt a tugging inside her, but she also found it exciting and thrilling at the same time, as her heart begins to beat faster.

"Please kiss me." She begged the red head then, no longer being able to hold nor hide the feeling deep inside her. She wanted to feel her on her lips, taste her on her lips, and she wanted it now.

A wide smile appears upon Chloe's face, as she seems to be happy with herself, and the situation. "Kiss you where, my dear?" She replies as her lips meet the girls stomach, leaving soft and ghostly kisses again, wanting to tease her more.

As much as Beca was enjoying this, she needed, to feel Chloe's mouth on hers this very instant. She moves her hands to reach the red head's shoulders to stop her, and she does. Chloe stops her actions on her stomach instantly, to look up towards Beca.

 _'Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you._

"Chloe, please. Just kiss me, I can't handle any more." The brunette begs again as she licks her lips apart, desperate for the girls taste.

 _I'm the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain._

Chloe couldn't contain herself then. She was muchly enjoying seeing Beca like this, and of course she wanted to kiss her. She also wanted to please her as much as possible, as she knew she didn't get this often. Something about the brunette drove Chloe crazy. She'd always imagined this moment, and what it'd be like. She knew Beca's lips were her favourite, even though she never tasted them. She knew her moans would be her favourite sounding to her ears. She's only ever imagined stroking her fingers inside of Beca, feeling her walls tighten around her, and watching her face while she comes for her.

Chloe didn't think this would actually happen, for real, and now that it is, she wanted it to last and be as pleasurable for the both of them.

"I want to see you beg for me. Beg me to kiss you. Beg me to fuck you." Chloe says seductively, hoping for this moment to last out longer.

Beca's eyes almost pop out of her head as Chloe begins to unbutton her own plaid shirt, hurrying to move it down, and past her shoulders.

"Beg me." Chloe again repeats, fully removing her own shirt and throwing it far across the room, meeting other pieces of clothing.

Tingling sensations were starting to fill the brunette's body, starting up in her stomach, moving all the way to her toes, and even at her core once she sees Chloe in just her bra and shorts. "Kiss me. Fuck me, Chloe. Please."

The red head smirks at the brunette, as she teasingly removes her black, lace bra from around her back.

She watches as the brunette under her's tongue moves out of her mouth, to lick lightly around her dry lips. She then moves her own hands behind her, unhooking her own as well, copying the movements of the red head on top of her, while she now stares up at Chloe's bare, perfect, breasts.

"Please." Beca begs again, almost squirming by how much she wanted this.

But still, the red head continues to tease her. She places both her hands flat on the floor, against both sides of the girls face. The red head lowers her face closer and closer, filling the gap between both of them, skin ghostly touching skin, breasts almost to breasts. Beca thought she was _finally_ getting that kiss, so she closed her eyes shut, and leaned in further.

Beca felt nothing touch against her lips though, resulting in her eyes to flash open. Chloe had leaned back. She leaned back from the kiss that could of happened, and that was starting to make the blood boil inside the brunette's body even faster.

" _Dammit_ , Chloe." Beca says through her teeth.

"Hush." Chloe says, leaning her face back in towards hers. She could sense how tense Beca was, and how badly she wanted this. "I will kiss you, Beca. I promise."

"Good." Beca says happily, her heart racing again.

Chloe leans her face closer. Closer than before. Beca keeps her head rested on the floor this time, wanting Chloe to fully meet her all the way. She keeps her eyes open too, watching as Chloe's face starts to tilt into hers. She feels a slight brush of a nose against her face, as she starts to tilt her head also.

Beca was scared that Chloe would pull away again, even though she was much further in than she was before. The brunette quickly moves herself, wrapping both her arms around the neck of the red head, as she pulls her closer into her, and finally resting her lips onto hers.

And Chloe kisses her back, of course. She pushes back against Beca's lips, and kisses, and tastes her sweetness. It was exactly what she imagined, and dreamed it would be like. Even better. Beca's lips were as soft as clouds, but also tasted warm against her own. She knows that this is probably wrong of her because of Jesse, but she wanted Beca to feel something again, and she couldn't help the cloud nine feeling moving up her spine as Beca's mouth reconnects their lips together when Chloe takes a quick breath to breathe again. Chloe had wanted this for so long, knots were filling up her stomach, and she knew she _never_ wanted to move from this moment.

The red head's lips were soft, and sweet, and almost tasted like strawberries, and Beca was sure she was starting to loose herself in this moment of pure bliss, as she feels Chloe's lips being pressed against hers again, and again. She felt an energy rush through inside her, as this was even more blissful than she imagined it would be. Beca felt twirls, and twists starting inside her stomach, as Chloe's movements against her lips were becoming her new favourite touch, and feel.

By Beca's surprise, Chloe was getting into the kiss more and more, slowing sliding her tongue into the other girls mouth. The brunette almost melted when she felt Chloe's tongue start to massage against hers, and how instantly wet she was starting to become.

The brunette begins to moan into the red head's mouth, before she ends up pulling away.

Beca absolutely hated that Chloe pulled away from their kiss. She didn't want her to stop. She wanted to keep going. She wanted _more_.

"Chloe, no-" Beca begins to complain, but the red head is back in an instant. This time, leaning her body down against the girl under her, their breasts fully meeting each others. Chloe begins to rock their bodies together as she goes back in, kissing Beca's soft lips again, even more passionate as their teeth begin to clash.

Beca's hands move in between Chloe's fiery, wavy locks, bringing her in closer, deepening their kiss every chance she gets. She liked this feeling the red head was giving her. Her lips were sweet, delicate, and fit so perfectly along with hers. The two fitted so perfectly with each other, Beca thought, as Chloe continued to grind her hips into hers.

The brunette gets an idea then, a smirk appearing on her face while she continues to move and connect her lips amongst Chloe's. She rolls the red head over, so she was now resting on the floor, and Beca was the one straddling her.

" _Damn_ , Mitchell." Chloe replies, her eyes widening from Beca's sudden movements.

Beca just smirks again, quite pleased with herself. Seeing the red head underneath her was starting a fire to rise inside her stomach. Beca lowers herself down the girls body, and gets herself in position, as her mouth meets the girls breasts. She firstly starts off with light kisses, which causes Chloe's lips to curve wider on her face.

The brunette then blows on the red head's harden nipple, causing it to stiffen even more. She begins to rub it slowly, then pinches the harden bud in between her index finger and her thumb. Chloe moans aloud as her back starts to curve off from the ground, and Beca likes what she's seeing.

"Yeah." Beca softly whispers, stupid as it may seem, but she was really enjoying the sight of Chloe like this.

The brunette then moves her mouth, fully covering her nipple, and begins to suck on it lightly, eventually swirling her tongue around the harden ring while her free hand works to massage the other.

She hears the girl under her whimper, and she begins to suck on her nipple harder, pinching and tugging the other between her fingers while she does so.

"Shit! That feels so good, Beca. Yes. Yes." Chloe manages to say between loud, quick whimpers.

Beca could feel the girls legs moving wider apart from each other under her, which was causing her arousal to build up even more. She flickers the stiffen bud in her mouth with her tongue, and hears as Chloe's moans fill and echo around the room.

"Fuck!" She moans louder.

Beca then releases the nub from her mouth, with no intention on going back to it, and looks up at the red head. "Not nice to be teased, now is it?" She winks at her, feeling she's won this battle. With a smirk in her tone, the brunette begins to say, "What makes you think you can come into my room, touch my things, and then practically-"

But before Beca could finish, she's back laying on the floor, as Chloe is the one on top of her now, as she quickly removes her own shorts down her legs, and away. The brunette just shakes her head at her, about to open her mouth to comment, but Chloe's hands have reached, and sneaked into the girls panties quickly, meeting her clit.

Beca gasps at the sudden and unexpected contact, her legs beginning to spread wider.

"I come whenever I please." Chloe says as she ever so softly, almost painfully, begins to rub the girls clit in circular motions, resulting in Beca to gasp loudly at her contact again.

Beca bites down hard on her lip so no moans could pass out, as she didn't want to freak out Chloe by how much she was turned on right now. Her back arches from the floor, almost begging for more of Chloe's contact. But the red head stops her actions, her finger sat rested just on her clit.

"Please. Please move. Faster, I need-" Beca whimpers out, almost like she was in pain.

"Hmm." Chloe says longingly, cocking her head to one side, as her finger taps lightly on the girls clit. "I guess I _could_ , but you don't like me touching your _things_." She winks at the brunette.

Beca suddenly regretted her choice of words earlier.

"Chloe, please. I can't. I can't." Beca says as her eyes shut. "Please."

The red head finally gives in - secretly wrapped around the girls finger - and starts rubbing faster circles around Beca's clit, pleasing her, earning another small gasp to escape from her.

Chloe picks up her pace even faster while she presses more firmly down on the nub, resulting in Beca to release out a much more vocal moan, which Chloe very much enjoyed hearing.

"Jesus, Becs." Chloe says surprisingly, a smile on her face from the girls loud, unexpected sound just for her.

Beca could feel her orgasm rising up inside her more and more as Chloe goes along, and she knew she was definitely not that far off. The pleasure was seeping through her, from her spinning head, to the tips of her toes as which they curl in.

The brunette lets out another throaty moan, before the red head's finger moves away from her swollen nub completely.

Beca's face changes from a pleasurable reaction, to a pissed off, are-you-fucking-kidding-me-right-now response. "Why?!" She almost screams out.

"Baby, are you wet?" Chloe only responds to her though.

"Mmm." Beca moans out.

Chloe just giggles at her, before her hand moves further down, reaching her folds. "Just let me feel exactly how wet you are then."

And Beca's pre-orgasm face is back, her eyes shut tight, her mouth open wide, as Chloe's fingers gather up her wetness. Chloe's fingers stroke between the girls folds, and is extremely satisfied with how soaked she was for her. "Shit, so wet." The red head says thrilled, still moving her fingers between warm, slick folds.

Beca whimpers again as she begins to rock her hips into Chloe's fingers, hoping to feel Chloe inside her.

But when that doesn't happen, Beca's bubble begins to burst.

"Chlo, if you don't hurry up and do me, I swear to god I'll just make myself come right here and now." The brunette says impatiently, as she starts to move her hand down to her panties, to finish off the job herself.

But the red head pushes the brunette's hands away, and quickly re-positions herself in between the brunette's legs, as she removes the girls panties down with her teeth, throwing them across the room. Beca spreads her legs apart wider, as Chloe looks up, into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now, hard. But, are you sure you want this? Like, are you okay with it? I can easily stop, if you want me too." Chloe asks concerned, because under all the sexual tension, and frustration, she truly cared deeply for Beca. She always has. Beca has a hold of her heart, she knew from the first day, when she saw her at the activities fair, with her spiked ears, dark eyeliner, that she could easily take her breath, and heart away. And she did that so effortlessly and unknowingly, and Chloe allowed it.

Chloe wouldn't want to do _anything_ to scare, or harm her, in any way. She wanted to know that Beca truly wanted this with her, so she asks again. "Please, Beca. Tell me if you're okay with this or not, before _we_ -" Chloe takes a short pause, at the word "we", the word, describing her and Beca right now. A word so simple, yet a word she likes the sounding of, a word being about _them_. "Before we go any further." She finishes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please. I- I want you." Beca replies. Maybe she meant she _wanted_ Chloe for the physical contact, but something else was tugging inside her. Tugging inside at her heart strings. She didn't mean for it to sound like anything else, yet, maybe she did. Her heart was racing, fast. Like she'd almost admitted she had feelings for the red head out loud. She just wonders if Chloe would ever take the hint on what she was truly saying to her.

The red head just stares at her for a while, studying her pale face. Admiring the beauty which was layed underneath her, with her wavy, brown locks sprayed among the floor. She gazes into her dark eyes silently, like she was replaying a certain sentence in her mind over, and over, in a voice she knows, making it realer. She finally blinks again, and opens her mouth to speak. "I want you too." She quietly whispers back, her voice sounding sincere and heartfelt.

Before the brunette could respond to her, Chloe trails her finger to the brunette's entrance softly, and then gently pushes inside. Beca lightly squirms with delight as the red head pulls out, then inserts back in slowly again. She starts to pick up her pace more gently into the girls entrance, as she hears Beca's light panting begin to fill her ears. The mixture of sounds between the brunette's moans, and moving wetness, was beginning to drive Chloe over the edge herself already.

"Oh, yes. Fuck." Beca screams out between a loud groan, feeling Chloe move faster in and out of her entrance, thrusting in further, harder, and twirling her fingers as she exists.

 _I got everything you want from me,_  
 _I do, everything he does times three._

Chloe felt a new hunger rise inside her, as she inserts two, then three fingers, inside of Beca, stretching her, and filling her. She felt Beca rocking her hips to push her fingers inside her deeper and further, and so she does.

"Fuck, yeah, Chloe. Right there." Beca screams out as Chloe tries different angles, managing to meet her g-spot, over and over again, driving up Beca into almost meeting her orgasmic bliss with each, deep, thrust.

Chloe's mouth then encloses around Beca's clit, as she still continues to pump her three digits inside of her tight centre. She moves her tongue around the sensitive bud, circling it, and driving Beca almost into overload. Chloe then begins to suck on her clit, softly massaging it with her tongue in different directions and movements, causing the girl to whimper loudly and fidget under her.

When Chloe could tell Beca was _extremely_ close now, she removed all her fingers from inside her, and quickly replaced them with her tongue. She places her tongue so far into the girls entrance, as the grip of the brunette's fingers tangled in her hair were pushing her to do so, and she only wanted to do what Beca wanted.

The brunette's body tenses; her legs begin to shake while her grip in the red heads hair tightens even more. Chloe then decides to quickly go back to flicking the girls clit in her mouth, thrusting her three fingers back inside the girl. Several, hard, thrusts later, and Beca's walls clamp tightly around the red head's digits as she reaches, and finally hits her orgasm, resulting in Beca coming hard around Chloe's fingers, as which they stay deep inside her.

As Beca begins to settle down from her high, her chest settling back into a normal pace, Chloe just stares at her, almost in disbelieve. Disbelieve of what just happened, the whole situation, and how hard Beca just came for her, and how _much_ she did.

She was also in disbelieve at how Beca could look this beautiful. Naked, or not. She was the most beautiful creature Chloe had ever laid eyes on, even now, with pieces of hair stuck to her face. Chloe could easily stare at her like this, doing the most simplest of things, even like now, catching her breath back.

"You're beautiful." Chloe then blurts out as she carefully removes her fingers from inside her.

Beca quickly swallows the saliva gathered in her mouth, before she could speak again. "What?" The brunette asks as she breathes out heavily, not hearing her.

"Nothing." Chloe quickly says back, almost disappointed. She quickly changes the subject, in hope she doesn't ask her again. "How was that for you, babe? Did you like that?"

A ghostly smile appears from the corners of the brunette's lips. "Yeah." She replies. "It was actually, everything I could of hoped for." Beca continues, her tone shy, yet serious.

Chloe is beyond satisfied with the girls answer, that her fingers reach to trail up in between her wet folds again, causing Beca to squirm quickly.

"You were so soaked for me, you know." The red head says as she gathers as much of the girls juices as possible. Her own fingers meet past her lips then, sucking Beca's juices off from her fingers. The red head moans lightly, as she goes from one finger, to the other.

"So good." Chloe whispers as she finishes off the last of her fingers. "You should taste yourself." She then says as she leans up, and reaches to capture Beca's lips in a soft kiss.

Beca returns the kiss, as gently as she can, before she starts to really get into it. She feels Chloe's tongue slip into her mouth again, in which Beca decides to massage hers against the red head's also this time.

She likes that.

The kissing goes on, and on, and it feels like time has been moving forward without them realizing. But none of them seem to care, to caught up with each others lips to even breathe or think for a second.

But it's the brunette who breaks the kiss this time, allowing herself to speak. "I want to taste you now." She softly whispers.

Chloe's eyes widen in shock. "You do?" She replies as she bites into her own lip. "Really?"

Beca nods her head fast.

Chloe moves up and removes her own panties down her legs, before re-positioning herself, making her body now hover over Beca's face; her hands resting flat just above the brunette's head. "Whatever you do, Beca, _please_ , don't stop until I come." Is all the red head says before she lowers herself onto her, lining her clit with the girls mouth.

Beca's arms hook around Chloe's legs, holding her in place, as she goes in, and starts to lightly lick around her clit.

The brunette writes out her own name around the red head's clit with her tongue, before swirling other random patterns on the nub. Beca's tongue wonders further, as she feels how wet Chloe is, and she knew she wasn't too far off as already. The red head begins to rock her hips into Beca's face, while she moans loudly in deep pleasure.

"I'm so c-close already, shit." She whimpers as her eyes shut completely, only seeing blackness behind her lids. Beca then begins to eat her out, causing Chloe's head to tilt backwards, while she continues to buck her hips, riding into Beca's face. "Yes, Beca. Good g-girl." The red head says as she feels Beca's tongue explore more of her.

The red head pushes her hands up from the floor, so she can reach for her own breasts, lightly squeezing them, pinching and tugging at her harden nipples to cause her more pleasure for herself. She could feel her orgasm approaching faster inside her, almost at that cliff edge feeling, as Beca starts to nibble down on her clit.

"I'm about-I'm about to-" and like that, Chloe's body crashes as she hits her release sharply, screaming out Beca's name various times at the final reach of her orgasm.

Chloe collapses next to Beca's side; her body in a sweat as she heavily pants, feeling her heart beat faster than anything else before in her time.

The brunette quickly sits up, eyeing the naked, panting, red head next to her. Once again, she was stunned by her beauty. How red, and flushed, Chloe's cheeks and entire face have now turned. How she still hasn't opened her eyes yet from her orgasm, as her chest rises up and down, attempting to catch her breath back. Her winged eyeliner was almost completely ruined now, also smudged, but Beca thought Chloe was still the most beautiful girl she'd ever see in her entire existence.

Also, she tasted _fucking_ amazing.

Beca felt a strong, weird, desire to kiss her again. Just a quick kiss. A small kiss. A peck. Not even on her lips, but on her cheek, or forehead, but she thought that'd be a weird thing to do as such. So instead, she moves a piece of strangled hair, placed on her sweaty forehead, and tucks it away behind her ear.

Chloe's eyes open then, as she looks directly at Beca. She shows her a smile, and it manages to melt Beca's heart instantly.

"That good, huh?" Beca winks at her.

"That good." The red head repeats between a pant, as she attempts to prep herself up on her elbows.

The brunette lets out a light laugh, as she attempts to move herself up from the floor. Her legs felt like jelly, as she stumbles towards thrown clothing on the other side of the room. Chloe giggles at this sight of Beca, knowing she made the brunette like this, not being able to walk properly.

Beca throws clothing at Chloe to make her stop giggling, but it only results in her laughter filling the room even more. And Beca truly didn't even mind that. She loved that, even.

They both get themselves dressed then, Chloe doing hers while she still sat on the floor.

"Help me up, Becs?" She asks the standing brunette once she had finished.

Beca playfully rolls her eyes, before she leans out a hand for Chloe.

Chloe reaches for Beca's hand, as she attempts to pull the red head off the floor with all her strength. Chloe does most of the work though, as she just really wanted an excuse to have her hand placed in Beca's.

Chloe is now standing on her feet, feeling a bit wobbly, while she still has a hold of Beca's hand in hers. The red head then laces their fingers together, filling each others spaces. Beca smiles at Chloe's movement, resulting in Chloe to do the same. Both of their hearts beat in the same rhythm, and the tension begins to fill the air between the two again.

The red head then manages to walk over to the edge of Beca's bed, still hand in hand with the girl, while she sits herself on top of the covers, pulling Beca to sit on her lap. Chloe then lets go of Beca's hand, and the brunette's face drops instantly, sadden that her hand felt empty, and different, almost cold, without Chloe's.

She then feels an arm wrap around her back middle, and feels the heat rising in her chest again from the girls contact back, this time, in a new place.

"I can't wait to do this again." The red head softly whispers into the pale girls ear.

She giggles slightly, Chloe's voice prickling her skin, covering her in goosebumps once more. "What makes you think this'll happen again?" She teases her, looking at her with a smirk, though she does hope, and wishes, that it will in fact happen again.

"What, no second date?" The red head replies, along with her signature wink.

"This was a _date_ , huh?" Beca begins to laugh happily, a smile never leaving her redden face.

"Hush, you!" Chloe teases as she lightly tickles the smaller girl wrapped in her arm.

They both laugh with one another, fidgeting, teeth showing on display, laughter filling the room, and also each other.

Chloe settles down, stopping her fingers from tickling the girl's skin, while she now gazes at Beca lovingly. "Can I give you a kiss?" She asks her.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Beca replies, her face deepening the colour of her cheeks.

Both of the girls lean in, closing their eyes as their faces tilt. Beca's nose rests into Chloe's face, as her lips brush over Chloe's lightly, rising the spark inside her stomach to return. Chloe returns the kiss, short and sweet-felt. It felt peaceful, nice, warm, and it also felt right. It made Beca feel whole, and full, and made all her insides burn with love.

They both lean away a second after the kiss, and Chloe's index finger reaches to tap lightly on top of Beca's nose.

The brunette ends up giggling more, as she feels Chloe's arm wrap tighter around her back. And Chloe ends up repeating the brunette's sound too, completely in love and in awe with the fact she could make her girl like this.

And that's when Beca's door opens widely, but none of them seem to notice, or seem to care, too busy fascinated with one another to look away.

"Becaw!" A man's voice speaks out.

Beca forces her head to turn then, to spy Jesse at the step of her door.

His eyes are glued on Chloe first, almost confusingly, then finally to Beca's face. "Sorry I missed your calls, I, um. Got caught up."

Beca's heart begins to beat faster in her chest, making her body feel like a heavy weight inside her. She really looks at Jesse then, at his face, almost in disgust. Her eyes wonder lower, as she spies a fresh hickey, on the side of his neck.

Beca doesn't say anything. She's quiet. Too quiet. She feels Chloe's hand reach up underneath the back of her shirt, as her fingers lightly begin to draw swirls on the pale girls skin. She knows, she knows too.

The song from earlier still plays on loop, and Beca can only think to herself, what would of happened if Jesse had come in earlier, to them making out, or in the middle of them having sex, or even just kissing?

A sudden smirk then appears on the brunette's face, at the exact thought of it in her mind.

Beca then wishes that Jesse _did_ in fact, catch them earlier.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or the song, all credits to the owners.

 **Song mentioned:** What You Need by The Weeknd.

Okay, I have _no_ idea where this came from, I usually don't write stuff like this. I just heard the song and well. This happened. I hope you... Enjoyed this one shot. Would really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :) ;)  
 _x_


End file.
